Napstablook
"NO ME APETECE MUCHO AHORA MISMO. LO SIENTO." :Nota: Éste personaje no posee ningún género o sexo definido. Se referirá como "ellos" de la misma manera que aparece en el juego como es el deseo de Toby Fox de conservar el significado y contenido del juego como él lo ha propuesto. Napstablook es un fantasma de carácter melancólico y la música es su pasión. Vive en Waterfall y su primer encuentro con el jugador es en Las Ruinas, donde finge estar dormido. Es el primer mini-jefe del juego. Personalidad Napstablook es un personaje melancólico y triste, con baja autoestima y posee actitud introvertida. No obstante, muestra ser amable y cortés con otros, como muestra con el jugador siendo huésped en su casa, y siempre se culpa y disculpa por las inconveniencias que pueda causar tratando de ser amable. Incluso si el jugador lo ha atacado previamente en las Ruinas en una Ruta neutral, ellos lo tratarán como amigo cuando vayan a su casa. Historia principal Ruta Neutral Napstablook son encontrados en un principio bloqueando un pasillo en las Ruinas fingiendo dormir. Si el jugador elige animarlos le agradecerán por ser tan amigables y se irán. Si el jugador lucha contra Napstablook, admitirá que solo han bajado su HP por educación y se irá penosamente. Si el jugador no lucha contra Napstablook, aparecerá más adelante en el sótano de las Ruinas en la cámara donde se encuentran las seis trampas de suelo. Dirán "I fell down a hole... now I cant get up... go on without me... wait, ghosts can fly, can't they... oh well...""Me caí en un hoyo... ahora no me puedo levantar... vete sin mi... espera, los fantasmas pueden volar, ¿no?... oh bueno..." Luego se desvanecerá, presuntamente para regresar a su casa en Waterfall. Es de notar que en algún punto en el juego un monstruo menciona la habilidad de las arañas y los fantasmas de cruzar libremente entre las Ruinas y el resto de Underground. Napstablook no aparecerá de nuevo hasta más tarde al final de la pelea con Mad Dummy en el Vertedero de Basura de la Cascada. Ellos interrumpen la pelea llorando ácido sobre Mad Dummy y haciendo que huya terminando así la pelea. Napstablook se disculpa por "arruinar la diversión" que el jugador estaba teniendo y los invita a su casa en caso de que quieran ir, la cual está al Este de la casa de Undyne. A partir de éste punto, Napstablook se verá usando audífonos. La casa de Napstablook es adyacente a la presunta casa de Mettaton, la cual no puede ser abierta a menos que se tenga la Llave Misteriosa que es vendida por Catty y Bratty. En su casa, se puede escuchar las cintas de música que hay en el suelo, ellos mencionarán que está trabajando en un CD de mezcla de audio. Napstablook ofrecerá al jugador un emparedado fantasma, pero es imposible comerlo ya que la mordida solo para a través del emparedado. Después de esto, ellos sugerirán que los dos deberían acostarse en el suelo y sentirse como basura juntos ya que es tradición familiar. Si el jugador elige acostarse junto con Napstablook por un rato, la música del cuarto y el fondo cambiarán a un escenario del espacio profundo a manera de relajación e introspección. Napstablook tiene tres CD escuchables: "SpookTune", "SpookWave" y "Ghouliday" (aproximaciones en español: "TonoSusto", "OndaEspanto" y "DiaMacabro"). Si cualquiera de los CD's es escuchado, al momento de salir de la casa de Napstablook un evento puede ser activado en donde se tiene un encuentro de batalla en el estaque al Sur de la casa contra Aaron y Woshua, los cuales quedan aturdidos y espantados por el sonido y desisten de pelear. La música termina bruscamente después de entrar al área donde se encuentra la casa de Undyne. Al Este de la casa de Napstablook se encuentra una granja de caracoles perteneciente a la familia Blook, donde Napstablook se encuentra trabajando. Sus primos trabajaban en la granja también hasta que se fueron en busca de un cuerpo material dejando a Napstablook trabajando solos. Se puede jugar Thundersnail (Caracolrayo) en éste lugar. Más tarde, durante la pelea contra Mettaton, Napstablook son el primer espectador que llama para expresar su gratitud por el programa, diciendo que lo ven todo el tiempo y que están tristes de que termine. Ruta Genocida Si el jugador ha matado a todos los monstruos posibles antes de su encuentro con Napstablook, ellos simplemente se desvanecerán cuando el jugador se les acerque. Más tarde, Napstablook no intervendrá en la pelea con Mad Dummy como normalmente lo harían, en lugar de ello la pelea termina por sí sola. Sin embargo, el jugador puede pasar el rato con Napstablook como normalmente si no ha agotado los encuentros que se pueden tener en el área. Finales * Texto blanco - "Zzzzzzzzzz" * Texto amarillo - "Spooky DJ" ** Para obtener el texto amarillo, se debe haber animado a Napstablook en su pelea. En el epílogo de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera, Napstablook pueden ser vistos fuera de su casa con Mettaton habiendo sido reclutados como los mezcladores de audio de la celebridad. Ellos revelan que no fueron absorbidos por Asriel ya que cuando la luz de Asriel llamó a su puerta ellos cerraron las persianas de sus ventanas y continuaron mezclando música. Como resultado, ellos no conocen el nombre de Frisk inicialmente al contrario de todos los demás monstruos en el Underground. En los créditos, se puede ver a Napstablook en una gira musical con Mettaton y Shyren. Ataques *Napstablook empieza a llorar y caen sus lágrimas. *Napstablook empieza a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez sus lágrimas cambian de dirección y se mueven con rapidez. *Se muestra un texto gris dentro del recuadro que dice: "REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY.""NO ME APETECE MUCHO AHORA MISMO. LO SIENTO." Estrategia * Después de seleccionar "ACT" (Actuar), elige "Cheer" (Animar) tres veces. A la tercera vez, mostrará su truco "Dapper blook" "Dapper Blook" es un juego de palabras de la frase "dapper bloke" ("persona de buen porte" o "Dandy") en donde llorará hacia arriba y sus lágrimas forman un sombrero. A continuación, preguntará que si te ha gustado. Si se elige "Cheer" de nuevo, terminará la batalla. * Seleccionar "Cheer" o "Flirt" (coquetear) finalizará la batalla pacíficamente. Frases * oh, i'm REAL funny. Neutro oh, soy MUY divertido. * go ahead, do it. (Threat , "Amenazar") * heh... (Cheer, "Animar"). * heh... heh... (Cheer por segunda vez). * let me try... i call it "dapper blook"... do you like it? (Cheer por tercera vez). Texto de Ambientación *Parece que este monstruo no tiene sentido del humor... Curiosidades * El nombre de Napstablook es similar en sonido a "Napster bloke". Napster es un modo de servicio obsoleto para compartir archivos enfocado en compartir música en línea. Ésto es referenciado en la computadora/ordenador mostrando una página de un "foro para compartir música" y su afinidad en general por la música. ** El nombre de Napstablook podría ser también una referencia del primer encuentro del jugador con ellos. En las Las Ruinas, son encontrados durmiendo obstruyendo el paso, sin ninguna posibilidad de rodearlos. Así es como - Napstablook naps to block you. Nap refiriendo a "tomar una siesta", block significando "bloquear".  ** "Dapper Blook" es un juego de palabras de la frase "dapper bloke" ("persona de buen porte" o "Dandy"), que es una frase mayormente usada en Inglaterra para referirse a una persona debidamente vestida. Usualmente aplicada para el sexo masculino.   ** El sombrero de copa "Dapper Blook" puede ser visto como una referencia al Ghostly Gibus de Team Fortress 2 siendo que es un sombrero de copa que es usado por un fantasma.  * En la pelea contra Mad Dummy, éste implica que las lágrimas de Napstablook están compuestas por lluvia ácida.  * Si se intenta nombrar al humano caído al inicio del juego "Napsta" o "Blooky", se activará el mensaje "............ (They're powerless to stop you.)" "............ (No tienen el poder para detenerte.) ** Napstablook, al igual que el Muñeco, son los únicos enemigos en Modo Difícil que no cambian su dificultad, gracias a un código perdido con referencia al Modo Difícil.  * El tema de Napstablook, "Ghost Fight" es rehusado tres veces en el Soundtrack de Undertale. ** "Pathetic House", la música que se escucha en la casa de Napstablook, es una versión ralentizada de la canción "Ghost Fight".  ** La melodía es también rehusada en "¡Dummy!" y "Spider Dance"  * Simplemente con haber ignorado la luz de Asriel y seguir mezclando música, Napstablook fue el único monstruo que no fue absorbido. * El tema de Napstablook es parecido a la música de batalla de otro juego de RPG llamado OFF. ** Esto puede ser intencional, ya que Napstablook es un fantasma (también llamado espectro), y OFF trata acerca de purificar y derrotar espectros. * Como Napstablook es un fantasma, puede ser una referencia a los llamados "ghost producers" ("productores fantasma"), compositores que venden su trabajo a otras personas, las cuales claman la pieza como suya. * "Matar" a Napstablook provocará la sustracción de un punto de "experiencia", en vez de EXP (EXecution Points), sustraerá "experiencia", lo cual en realidad no te extrae EXP (EXecution Points) si no que es una pequeña referencia en la diferencia del EXP y experiencia. * Ya que el género de Napstablook es desconocido, se le hace referencia por varios como "ellos". * Si se niega la solicitud de amistad de Napstablook en el UnderNet, Mettaton dará al jugador una "solicitud de muerte" y si es negada dará una "invitación a morir". ** Esto añade evidencia a la especulación de que Mettaton es el primo de Napstablook, ya que Mettaton sólo hace ésto si se niega la solicitud de amistad. Notas y referencias en:Napstablook uk:Напстаблук Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Fantasmas Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Ruinas